


La leyenda del guerrero y la princesa

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Drama, Fantasy, HP: EWE, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Hogwarts, Slash, creature!Draco, creature!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una maldición les sentenció a una terrible existencia. Ahora los horrores encerrados en una casa hace siglos están a punto de ser descubiertos y quizás sean liberados de su condena por la persona menos esperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La leyenda del guerrero y la princesa

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con ello.  
>  **N/A:** Este fic fue escrito para el "horcrux fest" celebrado en la comunidad Fandom Insano de Livejournal.

**La leyenda del guerrero y la princesa**

_Cuentan que hace mil años existía un heroico guerrero y una princesa que, en la gran guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad que asoló el mundo, pertenecían a bandos contrarios, y no sólo eso, sino que ellos mismos eran enemigos acérrimos._

_Sin embargo, como todo el mundo sabe entre el odio y el amor hay un paso y el caprichoso destino quiso que lo dieran._

_La princesa y el guerrero se enfrentaron a familiares, amigos y todo el reino que desaprobaba su relación. Sin importar que fuesen desheredados y repudiados su amor, poderoso y puro, perduró._

_Pasaron los años y lo que había sido un escándalo se fue aceptando con resignación. Desafortunadamente no lo fue por todos._

_Una malvada bruja había anhelado tener al guerrero para sí y acusaba a la princesa de habérselo robado con malas artes. No soportaba la idea de que otra le tuviera, de que no la hubiera elegido a ella._

_Fueron numerosas las misivas que envió instándole a dejar a esa víbora que había nublado su corazón y su mente, y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el enlace de ambos._

_Encolerizada, juró vengarse de la pareja. Decidió que si el héroe quería estar con la princesa eso sería lo que tendría. Haría que viviese solo con ella por toda la eternidad._

_En la noche de Samhain, la bruja entró en su hogar y aprovechando que dormían los maldijo y huyó lejos donde las autoridades no pudieran encontrarla._

_Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente, la princesa se había transformado en un dragón capaz de escupir bolas de fuego y cuyas escamas cortarían la piel de cualquier humano, guardián de toda la vida en la Tierra, poderoso y orgulloso; y el guerrero en un pennaistus capaz de provocar tormentas y de intocable pureza, protector de la paz y encargado de impartir justicia. El maleficio había sacado la esencia original de cada uno._

_No pudieron volver a salir de su casa ante el horror que provocaban en todo aquel que se cruzaba con ellos. Quedaron condenados a no sentir otro abrazo o caricia que no fuese el de su ser amado. Destinados a ver morir a sus amigos y familiares. Siempre esperando el día de Samhain en que volvían a su forma original, al día en que alguien hallase el modo de romper la maldición y poder vivir en paz o al menos morir y reunirse con aquellos que perdieron._

Anne terminó de leer la leyenda por tercera vez, sentía que algo se había perdido a lo largo de los siglos, como el modo de romper el maleficio. En todas las leyendas que había estudiado en los cinco años que llevaba trabajando en el Registro Histórico Inglés se decía quién o cómo se solucionaría el problema. Esa leyenda le había fascinado desde niña y tras años de duro trabajo tenía el privilegio de estudiar aquella leyenda o mito que deseara.

Se quedó unos minutos contemplando la escritura frente a ella. Había demasiados misterios, cosas que no terminaban de cuadrar. Suspiró y se puso manos a la obra: descubriría todo aquello que ocultaba.

Siete meses más tarde, descubrió que la leyenda tenía dos siglos de antigüedad en vez de un milenio y era originaria de la ciudad de Londres. Otros cuatro meses después, logró comprender mejor la animadversión que había generado su relación en todos los que les rodeaban, pues no sólo pertenecían a bandos contrarios, sino que además se trataba de dos hombres, un héroe y un aristócrata, y por aquel tiempo las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo no estaban muy bien vistas. Sin embargo, no logró descifrar a que guerra hacía referencia.

Pasó un año sin conseguir esclarecer nada más en la historia hasta que una leyenda sobre el número desaparecido de la calle Grimmauld Place de Londres se cruzó en su camino.

Esta leyenda contaba que el número había desaparecido ante las horribles criaturas que escondía en su interior y que sólo alguien capaz de expulsar de su mente el miedo y con bondad en su corazón podría ver la casa desaparecida y entrar.

Su intuición le decía que no era una coincidencia que dos leyendas originadas en el mismo lugar hablasen de los mismos horrores encerrados en una casa. Se lo decía el instinto y su deseo por resolver el gran misterio.

Una semana más tarde, después de investigar un poco más, dijo a sus compañeros de trabajo que iría a hacer trabajo de campo. Ellos siempre la miraban con escepticismo cuando hacía esas escapadas, pues no creían como ella que alguna de esas historias fuese real, para ellos sólo eran cuentos basados en hechos pequeños que el boca a boca había distorsionado. Decían que tener esas fantasías no era propio de una mujer de treinta y dos años.

Aquel día no salió el Sol, las nubes negras ocultaban su brillo. Cuando Anne salió a la calle cargada con su mochila llena de libros y cuadernos con anotaciones, comenzó a llover a cántaros, pero no se desanimó. Abrió su paraguas multicolor y se dirigió a Grimmauld Place.

Se detuvo entre el número diez y catorce, cerró los ojos y vació su mente para llenarla únicamente con la imagen de la casa que faltaba e imaginaba cómo sería conocer a los que la habitaban.

Avanzó lentamente, uno, dos, tres pasos, hasta que algo se interpuso en su camino. Sus manos no encontraron nada frente a ella, sólo era un obstáculo para sus pies. Elevó uno y lo posó un poco más arriba, en la punta de su zapato sentía un nuevo impedimento. Levantó el otro pie más arriba que el anterior. ¡Se trataba de una escalera! Antes de cerrar los ojos no había ninguna. Subió siete escalones y de nuevo tuvo que detenerse. Sus manos palparon la madera de una puerta hasta encontrar una aldaba. Dio tres golpes y la puerta se abrió con un chirriante sonido. Se adentró cuatro pasos y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda abrió los ojos.

Ante ella se extendía un largo y oscuro pasillo. El suelo era de granito y estaba revestido por una deshilachada alfombra marrón cubierta de polvo, las paredes de piedra era negras y por ellas estaban repartidos cuadros en los que se observaban fondos oscuros y butacas sin dueño.

Avanzó con cautela a lo largo del pasillo, deteniéndose al final para contemplar el lujoso salón ante ella: había sillones y sofás de terciopelo verde, una mesilla de ébano, lámparas de araña de plata y cristales relucientes, y una chimenea en la que el fuego crepitaba dando a la sala un aire acogedor. Una televisión de plasma, otrora moderna, estaba incrustada en una pared frente a los sillones y una alfombra persa cubría el suelo. Era tan discordante con el sucio pasillo. El salón expresaba riqueza, poder y vida.

Entró y vio el comedor a la derecha compuesto por una larga mesa de roble y sillas con cojines gris perla. Continuó avanzando, encontrando que la única similitud con el recibidor eran los cuadros sin vida.

Pasando el comedor halló una puerta tras la cual estaba la cocina. Sobre la cocina de leña había un puchero del que salía un rico sabor a guisado de carne con patatas. Se acercó para levantar la tapa y comprobar que su olfato no le traicionaba, pero se detuvo cuando algo crujió bajo su pie: era una larga pluma negra.

La cogió ilusionada y aterrada a partes iguales por lo que ello implicaba. Se apoyó en la desgastada mesa de pino que había en la habitación, quedando el guiso en el olvido.

Una vez se recuperó de la impresión, se descubrió con la mirada posada en la escalera que ascendía desde el comedor. Dejó la cocina y subió despacio cuidando que no sonasen los peldaños de la antigua y costosa escalera.

Llegó al primer piso, la escalera seguía su camino hasta el tercero. En esa planta había dos puertas a cada lado del pasillo, tres habitaciones y un baño, y unas puertas dobles al final de éste que daban a una gran biblioteca. Anne no pudo resistir la tentación de inspeccionarla. Había literatura desde Ovidio al recientemente exitoso Cypher, pasando por Shakespeare y muchos autores de los que jamás había oído hablar, enciclopedias históricas y fantásticas, pero sobre todo había libros de ocultismo: pociones, hechizos, magia negra… Iba a coger uno de estos últimos cuando fue girada con violencia y una mano fuerte como una garra la tomó por el cuello. Ante ella encontró a su atacante: tenía los ojos grises con las pupilas alargadas como un reptil y escamas verdes y plateadas bordeaban su rostro así como mechones de cabello rubio casi blanco.

–¿Cómo has entrado aquí? –inquirió. Pero por más que quería no podía responder, la estaba asfixiando.

–¡Draco, suéltala! –escuchó que decía la voz de otro chico.

–No hasta que responda –se opuso.

–Si la sueltas podrá respirar y contestarte –dijo el otro enfadado al tiempo que una mano tomaba la que la apresaba y le instaba a dejar su cuello. Plumas negras se extendían desde la muñeca por el resto del brazo, casi podía sentir su suavidad, similar a la que había recogido.

La mano cedió y Anne cayó de rodillas tosiendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Tranquila. Toma un poco de agua para el susto –dijo el chico que la había salvado ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

Anne cogió el vaso ofrecido y observó al chico que estaba en cuclillas frente a ella. Debía tener unos veinte años, pero sus ojos verdes demasiado grandes y brillantes tras unas redondas gafas simulaban una mayor inocencia, dentro de lo desconcertante que resultaba ver sus pupilas con forma de estrella. Su pelo negro que salía en todas direcciones no ayudaba a demostrar lo contrario. Su torso estaba compuesto por músculos suavemente definidos y por plumas negras en los costados, hombros, brazos y piernas. Todo ello sin olvidar las grandes alas negras con reflejos en rojo, verde y azul que salían de su espalda.

–¿Cómo es que una simple muggle se ha colado en nuestra casa? ¿Quién te ha ayudado? –volvió a cuestionarla el rubio considerando que ya había descansado suficiente.

–Hace… más de un siglo –tuvo que detenerse a pensar– decidimos modificar las protecciones para que alguien con buenas intenciones y capaz de ayudarnos pudiese entrar –recordó el moreno poniéndose de pie.

–No decidimos nada, tú lo hiciste –replicó.

–Modificamos las protecciones entre los dos –repuso el otro.

–Pero yo no estaba de acuerdo –dijo testarudo.

–Recuerdo perfectamente cuán de acuerdo estabas conmigo –dijo con una sonrisa.

–¡Me manipulaste! –protestó.

–¿Ahora yo soy el astuto y tú el impulsivo? El mundo debe de estar llegando a su fin –dijo burlón. El otro lo desestimó con un bufido–. En todo caso aprendí del mejor –le agasajó consiguiendo que una fugaz sonrisa recorriera los labios de su compañero.

–Todavía no ha respondido –dijo retomando la cuestión.

Ambos la miraron. El moreno expresaba paciencia, por el contrario, el rubio seguía estando en tensión que se reflejaba desde los marcados músculos que cubrían todo su cuerpo enmarcados por escamas al igual que lo hacían las plumas en el otro, hasta las membranosas alas a su espalda en posición de ataque.

Anne tragó duro y puso sus esperanzas en que el moreno pudiese controlar el mal humor del chico-dragón.

–Yo…me.., –se detuvo un momento para tomar aire e intentar calma su nerviosismo–. Me llamo Anne Roquelarre. Trabajo en el Registro Histórico Inglés recopilando e investigando leyendas, buscando su base real –explicó–. Hay una leyenda sobre vosotros, en un punto de mi investigación pensé que podría tener conexión con la del número desaparecido de Grimmauld Place y decidí hacer trabajo de campo. Una vez aquí cerré los ojos, visualicé la casa y a vosotros y simplemente entré.

–No recuerdo haber hecho un encantamiento tan pobre como para que cualquiera pueda entrar con sólo imaginarlo –dijo Draco con indignación.

–Cumple los requisitos –dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

–En cuanto a ser inofensiva sí, pero ¿cómo supones que pueda ayudarnos, Harry? –cuestionó.

–Es historiadora, quizás encuentre algo –respondió para seguidamente mirarla buscando confirmación.

–Sí, claro. Sabiendo la historia real puede que encuentre algo –corroboró Anne al tiempo que se apartaba el sudor de la frente y se abrazaba a sí misma. Era extraño, sentía calor y frío.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Harry.

–Sí, sólo me siento un poco mareada, muchas emociones en un día. Nada grave –dijo levantándose del suelo en que había permanecido sentada.

–¿Qué es eso? –inquirió en tono de alarma señalando su mano izquierda.

–Es una pluma. ¿Te importa si me la quedo? –dijo haciéndola girar en sus dedos.

–¡Mierda! Draco llévala a una habitación –dijo con pánico en los ojos al tiempo que salía corriendo de la biblioteca.

–¡¿Y ésta es la que se supone que nos va a salvar?! –gritó Draco para que su novio le oyera pese a la distancia.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó temerosa.

–Sólo que morirás en cinco minutos si no te damos el antídoto –respondió saliendo al pasillo.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó con el mismo sentimiento que había visto en los ojos del moreno antes de que se marchara.

–A mí no puedes tocarme porque te cortarías con las escamas y Harry es tóxico para los humanos. Al tocarle mueres en media hora y los efectos no comienzan a notarse hasta que te quedan cinco minutos de vida –explicó. Anne paró en seco horrorizada a la vez que soltaba la pluma como si quemara–. Deberías darte prisa, dentro de poco comenzarán a darte ataques epilépticos y es mejor que estés en una cama.

Las palabras de esa última frase a duras penas se filtraron en su cerebro. No podía morir aún, le quedaban demasiadas cosas por hacer. Quería gritar, llorar, patalear, golpear a alguien. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar cuando el chico la agitó por el hombro hasta que consiguió que fijase la vista en él.

–Entra en esa habitación –dijo indicando la puerta abierta a su izquierda–, túmbate y respira. Harry regresará enseguida con el antídoto.

Anne obedeció tomando grandes bocanadas de aire intentando calmarse y repitiéndose como un mantra había un antídoto.

Casi había logrado tranquilizarse cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Los temblores fueron aumentando y extendiéndose rápidamente por el resto del cuerpo. Al verla, Draco la sujetó por los hombros a la cama para evitar que se cayera e hiciese daño.

–¡Harry, date prisa! –gritó.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos apresurados en las escaleras y segundos después unas tiras de cuero sujetaban las muñecas, tobillos y torso de Anne. Sin necesidad de decir nada, Draco la sujetó por la frente y abrió su boca, y Harry vertió la poción en ella y con un hechizo la obligó a tragar.

A los veinte segundos, los temblores pararon súbitamente y la respiración fue normalizándose poco a poco.

–Joder, ha sido tan rápido que no me ha dado tiempo ni a sacar la varita –se quejó el rubio desplomándose en una butaca cercana a la cama.

Harry quitó los hechizos de atadura y se apoyó en uno de los postes de las esquinas de la cama. Los recuerdos, la tristeza y el remordimiento le embargaban.

–¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –le distrajo Draco intencionadamente.

–Nunca comprenderé tu modo de clasificar las pociones –respondió.

–A saber el caos que habrás dejado a tu paso, ahora tendré que volver a ordenarlo todo –protestó mirándole mal.

–Así te entretienes –dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de dirigir su mirada a la mujer durmiente.

–Está bien. No ha sido culpa tuya, ni lo fue entonces –dijo sabiendo que su esposo estaba pensando en el día que descubrieron los efectos de su piel y la consecuente muerte de Ron.

Harry abrió la boca para contradecirle, pero Draco le interrumpió:

–Escúchame bien porque sólo te lo voy a decir una vez más: no lo sabías, nadie podía saberlo porque no estaba en ningún escrito, y no me vengas con que el instinto te decías esto o aquello, porque ambos sabemos que es mentira. Han pasado doscientos años, es hora de que aceptes que no podíamos hacer nada.

Suspiró lánguidamente aceptando las palabras de su pareja y volvió a mirar a la historiadora.

–Como vea la mínima pizca de culpa haré pollo a la barbacoa –le advirtió el rubio.

–Cállate lagartija –replicó siguiéndole el juego.

Ambos rieron, uno con más sinceridad que el otro, pero lograron dejar atrás esos recuerdos del pasado.

–¿De verdad crees que pueda encontrar el modo de romper la maldición? –preguntó.

–Ha podido entrar en la casa y el conjuro nos lo enseñó Hermione. Hay un 99,9 % de posibilidades, ¿no crees? –respondió parafraseando a su añorada amiga.

Draco asintió con la misma emoción cubriendo sus ojos. Al final le había cogido cariño a la sabelotodo.

–Necesitará reponer fuerzas cuando despierte. Voy a hacer una sopa, el guiso será un poco fuerte para su estómago –informó Harry saliendo de la habitación.

–Ponte los guantes y no pruebes la comida y vuelvas a meter la cuchara –le recordó cantarín.

–Sí, mama Weasley –rió el moreno escapando por la puerta. No obstante, no fue lo suficientemente rápido y una pequeña bocanada de fuego de dragón quemó sus pantalones. Agitó sus alas rápidamente convocando una ráfaga de viento a su alrededor, logrando de este modo apagar el incendio.

Una nalga enrojecida había quedado al descubierto, la mirada verde resentida fue totalmente ignorada por su novio, quien se acercó atraído como un toro por una capota roja.

–Será mejor que te supervise, para asegurarnos de que la sopa esté en buen estado –dijo con una sonrisa sensual.

–No, quédate aquí. Si no me distraes no lo descuidaré – repuso para a continuación coger su varita y dirigirla a su trasero–. _Rep…_ –Un beso le impidió terminar el hechizo.

Draco mordió su labio inferior y no pudo evitar gemir separando los labios, acción que la lengua del otro aprovechó para invadir su boca. Harry olvidó toda intención de cocinar nada y se entregó al beso con la misma pasión con que era reclamado, enredando una de sus manos en los finos cabellos y apretándose al fuerte cuerpo. Ante el evidente consentimiento, el rubio lo atrajo más contra sí rodeando su cintura.

Una mano se escabulló más abajo hasta que tocó la descubierta piel de su culo y sus dedos se colaron por el agujero hasta lograr abarcar la nalga por completo. Dio un apretón recibiendo el acostumbrado sensual gemido. Sus dedos se movieron hasta la arrugada hendidura y sintió la presión palpitante en torno a la punta de su dedo corazón. Lo deseaba tanto... Iba a arrancar los maltratados pantalones de su cuerpo y tomarle allí mismo, contra la pared o la puerta, no importaba, pero un gemido lastimero, ni propio ni de su compañero, hizo que se detuvieran.

En la cama, la mujer tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor y comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente.

 _“¡Estupida muggle! Debería dormir por otra media hora al menos.”_ pensó Draco sintiéndose dispuesto a hacerla dormir por la eternidad.

Harry reparó sus pantalones y con un glamour ocultó su pulsante erección. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y empatía a su amante y se acercó al lecho.

–No fue un sueño –susurró Anne con voz ronca al verle.

Él convocó un vaso de agua y se lo entregó. Esta vez ella se fijó en que lo tomaba por el borde para que ella pudiese cogerlo sin peligro de tocarle.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Me duele todo y creo que me va a explotar la cabeza –respondió volviendo a descansar sobre la almohada.

Los ojos verdes expresaron una muda pregunta.

–Es una suerte que el antídoto no la haya rematado, no podemos darle ninguna poción. Su sistema no está preparado para asimilar magia –respondió el slytherin, la molestia por la interrupción no había abandonado su voz.

–¿Magia? –preguntó Anne comprendiendo lo que implicaba pese a la bruma producida por el dolor que inundaba su mente–. ¿Es producto de la maldición? –quiso asegurarse.

Con simples miradas parecieron ponerse de acuerdo y Draco asintió expresando la decisión tomada.

–Eso es muy interesante –comentó y realmente se lo parecía, desearía poder tener una larga conversación sobre ello, pero el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando–. ¿Y no tenéis paracetamol o alguna medicina para el dolor que yo pueda tomar?

–No –respondió Harry apenado–. Sólo tenemos las pociones que hacemos e infusiones, como no podemos salir… Tampoco es que tengamos muchas visitas.

–Entonces será mejor que me vaya a casa y ya hablaremos otro día más tranquilos, ¿os parece? –propuso.

–Necesitas comer algo y descansar. Ahora no debes tener fuerzas ni para levantarte. Te traeré una sopa y una infusión que te ayudará a dormir. Draco se quedará contigo – dijo al tiempo que se giraba para salir de la habitación y lanzaba una mirada dura a su compañero negándose a que le acompañara.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Anne se sintió demasiado incómoda para seguir soportándolo:

–Parece enfadado contigo –le dijo.

–Diferencia de opiniones –aclaró éste a su vez.

–¿Por mi culpa?

–En parte.

–Lo siento. Sólo os tenéis el uno al otro y llego yo y os hago discutir.

–Discutimos a menudo, siempre lo hemos hecho–repuso él y cuando vio que iba a decir algo más la interrumpió–: Deberías descansar, te despertaré cuando Harry vuelva con la sopa.

Anne obedeció a la orden disfrazada de sugerencia y cerró los ojos, y Draco suspiró aliviado por dejar una conversación que no deseaba tener con la entrometida mujer.

Por suerte la sopa no tardó en llegar y una pudo dejar de fingir estar dormida y el otro huir a su dormitorio en el tercer piso.

Por más que lo pensaba no lograba comprender cómo la mujer podría ayudarles. Quizás había algo del mundo muggle que aun desconocía, aunque con Harry y Hermione había hecho un curso intensivo. Necesitaba una explicación más concreta de cómo haría la búsqueda. Harry solía dejar muchos cabos sueltos en sus planes y confiar en la suerte. En ese aspecto era cuando más echaba de menos a la gryffindor. Sus planes de Halloween ya no eran lo que habían sido desde que falleció a los ciento ochenta y nueve años. Ella conseguía que tuviesen un plan del gusto de ambos, con todo calculado y a la vez dejaba espacio para la improvisación, para un cambio o problema de último minuto que con el moreno solían surgir. ¿Quién le iba a decir que llegaría a estimar tanto a la rata de biblioteca?

Harry fue a buscarle poco después y le encontró tumbado de costado sobre la gran cama King Sice necesaria para que en ella cupiesen las alas de ambos. Caminó hasta allí y se tumbó a su lado cara a cara. Los ojos grises se abrieron ante el movimiento del colchón y él esbozó una pacífica sonrisa.

–Ya se ha dormido –comentó.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos mientras se miraban a los ojos hasta que Draco lo rompió para preguntar aquello en lo que había estado pensando:

–¿Hay algún método de investigación muggle que desconozca? –dijo pausadamente.

–No –respondió quedamente.

–De modo que sólo podemos confiar en la fiabilidad del hechizo.

–¿No es suficiente? –cuestionó Harry–. ¿Ahora desconfías también de la magia? –El aludido cerró los ojos sin afirmar ni negar nada–. Estás perdiendo la esperanza –dijo observándole con tristeza.

Los segundos pasaron inadvertidamente hasta que pudo recuperarse del golpe recibido y la resolución iluminó sus ojos.

–No permitiré que te rindas, Draco –dijo cogiéndole fuertemente del brazo, obligándole a abrir los ojos ante el zarandeo–. ¡Anne va a encontrar el contra-hechizo, el conjuro de Hermione va a funcionar, ¿te enteras?! De modo que vas a dejar esa apatía, porque antes que soportarte en este estado tú y yo salimos de esta casa a plena luz del día a aterrorizar muggles hasta que se te pase la tontería. ¿Me he explicado bien?

Draco rió hilarantemente y besó a su enfurecido novio. Éste intentó separarse pero no podía competir con la fuerza del dragón.

–Lo digo muy en serio, no me vas a disuadir con besos –advirtió en cuanto el rubio le soltó.

–Lo sé, pero nada me impide intentarlo –dijo sensualmente colocando una mano sobre la entrepierna del moreno–. ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

Harry negó con la cabeza riendo suavemente. _“No tiene remedio”_ pensó cediendo a los avances del otro y respondiendo con el mismo ímpetu.

*****

Unas horas más tarde, despertaron por el crujido de los escalones y el chirriante ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, y supieron que Anne se había marchado.

Cuando decidieron levantarse, encontraron en la cama que había dormido la historiadora una nota agradeciéndoles su hospitalidad y asegurándoles que volvería en una semana a lo sumo, y un libro que contenía la leyenda que hablaba de ellos.

La indignación de Draco al leer que se referían a él como una princesa duró meses, aunque hubiese sido menos tiempo si Harry no hubiera bromeado a menudo al respecto, pero no pudo contenerse, pocos entretenimientos había en la casa a parte de los libros leídos varias veces y una televisión cada año más decadente. Además el modo del rubio de rebatir las acusaciones había sido más que placentero, no que necesitara que avivasen su libido.

Anne cumplió con su promesa y regresó una semana después, aunque sin noticias nuevas. Continuó yendo cada semana y así pasaron los meses.

Las discusiones entre los dos magos habían aumentado hasta tal punto que en una ocasión Harry estuvo dispuesto de cumplir su amenaza, lo único que se lo impidió fue la fuerza del dragón y el juramento que había hecho junto a Ron y Hermione de no volver a lanzar una imperdonable; la maldición Imperius le hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas.

No fue hasta seis meses después que Anne llegó con una sonrisa en el rostro agitando unos papeles en la mano.

–¡He encontrado algo! –gritó ilusionada nada más cerrar la puerta de la calle.

De haber podido Harry la habría abrazado y llevando en volandas hasta la biblioteca, en su lugar sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Es el contra-hechizo? –inquirió Draco empujándola para que caminase más rápido hasta el santuario de los libros.

–No exactamente –respondió Anne recibiendo una mirada que congelaría hasta el infierno–. Pero creo que esto podría darnos una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Se sentaron en la larga mesa de roble de la habitación. Draco no despegaba sus fríos ojos de la historiadora y Harry tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa impaciente.

–He encontrado dos cosas. Una es más rápida aunque quizás no estéis dispuestos a hacerlo, y la otra no sé si será posible pero después de haberos conocido he preferido no despreciarlo sin consultaros –explicó–. La primera opción la encontré en una leyenda del siglo XII que habla de un hombre rico que empleaba su fortuna en ayudar a los pobres. Al parecer un familiar menos adinerado no estaba de acuerdo con sus acciones y contrató a un brujo para que lo maldijera. La criatura en que lo convirtió no queda muy clara, pero cuentan que era temible. La maldición se rompió cuando moralmente se convirtió en un monstruo asesinando a un hombre inocente.

Anne miró a uno y a otro atenta a sus reacciones. El moreno mostraba un claro desagrado ante la idea, el rubio parecía pensativo y fijó su mirada unos segundos en su compañero antes de dirigirse a ella.

–¿Estás segura de que debe ser alguien inocente?¿No valdría cualquier persona? –preguntó.

–Hay dos leyendas similares –respondió–. En una el maldecido capturaba a un asesino bastante escurridizo, pero en la otra debe matar a un niño. La que os he contado es la más antigua y el término medio entre las otras.

–Podríamos acabar con un preso…

–¡Draco! No puedes estar planteándotelo seriamente –le amonestó Harry exaltado.

–No sé por qué te escandalizas. Mataste a Voldemort, ¿qué diferencia hay?

–Le salió en tiro por la culata, no fue en absoluto como esto. No acabé con él a sangre fría –replicó.

–¿Quieres decir que cuando te plantaste ante él no sabías lo que ocurriría? ¿Qué usaste ese hech… arma al azar y que no intuías lo que usaría él? –inquirió mordiéndose la lengua en el momento en que recordó que Anne no sabía que eran magos antes del maleficio.

–Sí, pero…

–Pero nada. Fue premeditado, es exactamente igual – le interrumpió–. Para una vez que tienes un plan no pretendas hacerlo pasar por uno de tus golpes de suerte.

–Pero Vold…

–Buscaremos un capo de la mafia o un asesino en serie. Si funciona bien y sino habremos evitado muchas muertes o que eventualmente se pudriera en la cárcel. ¿Ves? Incluso le haremos un favor –volvió a cortarle.

–No todas las prisiones son tan crueles –objetó el otro. Draco lo desestimó con un bufido y Harry suspiró derrotado–. ¿Y la otra opción?

–La otra es del siglo II a.C., estaba en hebreo. Habla de una criatura mágica llamada ignusdae. Cuenta que al igual que los dragones y los pennaistus –expuso deteniendo su mirada en uno y otro–, es una criatura de la magia primigenia. Posee una pureza equiparable a la de un unicornio aunque su aspecto parezca decir lo contrario por su cabello rojo y las llamas azules que emanan constantemente de su cuerpo, por lo demás su aspecto es humano. Pero lo que nos interesa de todo esto es que esas llamas purifican todo lo que tocan. Si de algún modo pudiésemos encontrar a alguien que su núcleo mágico proviniese de un ignusdae y le lanzáramos la maldición que vosotros tenéis podría curaros y curarse a sí mismo después.

Quedaron un momento pensativos, asimilando la nueva información hasta que Draco planteó sus inquietudes:

–La magia vinculada a cada persona contiene propiedades de su origen. Aunque no hubiese manifestado su poder lo más probable es que se active para protegerla ante una amenaza. Es decir, que si encontrásemos a esa persona y estuviese dispuesta a ayudarnos, al lanzar la maldición la anularía.

–Pero si consiente que le hagamos ese maleficio, también es posible que su magia lo acepte –repuso Harry.

–La magia puede actuar por voluntad propia ante el peligro, no podríamos asegurar su reacción a no ser que su fuerza de voluntad fuera muy fuerte –objetó a su vez.

–No perdemos nada por intentarlo –intervino Anne–. Si encontramos a esa persona y no funciona quedará una única opción. O puedo seguir investigando a ver si hay algo más.

–Te has remontado al siglo II a.C., a una leyenda que se refiere a magia primigenia, es poco probable que encuentres más –argumentó Draco–. Has hecho más de lo que esperaba.

–Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo cuán difícil era escucharle decir algo a su favor–. En ese caso ¡a trabajar! ¿Cómo averiguamos el origen mágico de la gente?

–Hay una poción. Si la mezclas con cualquier fluido corporal aparece una runa que representa el ser original –contó el rubio–. El problema es que nunca había oído hablar de los ignusdae: tendremos que investigar– dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Harry.

–¿Por dónde empiezo a leer? –dijo la mujer con entusiasmo.

–Esta investigación sólo la podemos hacer nosotros. Los libros que podrían hablar de ese ser están protegidos con magia, no son de uso convencional, por lo que tú no puedes usarlos –argumentó Draco–. En un mes tendré la poción y algún resultado, vuelve entonces.

–Tómatelo como unas vacaciones –la animó Harry–. Te las mereces.

Anne aceptó sin protestar más, aunque sólo fuese por la cálida sonrisa del moreno, y se marchó.

Una vez solos Draco miró a Harry quien le devolvió la mirada. Éste último se pasó la mano por el pelo considerando las opciones que tenían por el momento.

–Mañana viene Teddy a vernos. Deberíamos decírselo. Podría ayudarnos a suministrar la poción en el mundo mágico –sugirió.

–¿Y qué va a hacer, decirle a su esposa que la eche en la cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Venderla como sirope para tortitas? –replicó sarcástico–. Lleva excremento de dragón, cenizas de fénix, orina de duende y otros productos de desecho. Hay que tener muchas ganas de ayudar para tragarse eso.

–Es Teddy, ravenclaw, ¿recuerdas? Hallará el modo –aseguró. Draco lo dejó pasar con un suspiro derrotado–. ¿Tú haces la poción y yo busco? –continuó diciendo.

–Ya es malo que sepa asquerosa, pero que sea lo último que vayan a probar antes de morir sería demasiado cruel –dijo burlón al tiempo que salía de la biblioteca rumbo al laboratorio de pociones en el sótano de la casa.

Harry rodó los ojos y comenzó a sacar libros de las estanterías.

*****

Al día siguiente Draco pudo sonreír triunfante cuando a Teddy no se le ocurrió un modo de distribuir la poción, mas tuvo que tragarse sus palabras dos días después cuando su hija Isobel, que había ido a la misma casa que su padre, y su gemela Gisèle, que había pertenecido a Hufflepuff, llegaron con la solución. No iban a venderla como sirope para tortitas, sino como caramelos tan mentolados que harían que se le saltasen las lágrimas hasta al más fuerte, anulando de este modo el mal sabor. Además al entrar en contacto con la saliva sublimarían y en forma de humo saldría de la boca la runa que indicase el origen mágico.

La poción estuvo preparada en una semana, y no en un mes como Draco le había dicho a Anne. Esto originó una pequeña discusión con Harry que el slytherin ganó argumentando que la poción funcionaría sólo en magos, por lo que ella no podría ayudarles y únicamente traería complicaciones al no poder darle una razón para no poder tomarla sin hablarle de la existencia del Mundo Mágico.

Cada día que pasaba se impacientaban más con la falta de resultados. Los caramelos habían causado furor en la comunidad mágica, pero nadie había reclamado el premio que se ofrecía si salía la runa que simbolizaba los ignusdae.

*****

Era la tarde del treinta de octubre, el nerviosismo usual ante las escasas horas que quedaban para su día de libertad unido con los acumulados durante todo el mes ante la falta de resultados de los caramelos había minado su autocontrol haciendo que sus poderes se desbocasen. Vientos huracanados recorrían la casa luchando con las llamas que amenazaban con reducirla a cenizas, y arrasando todo a su paso. En el exterior una tormenta había surgido de la nada cuyo centro era el número desaparecido de la calle. Necesitaban gastar la energía que les sobraba para recuperar el control sobre sus poderes.

De entre las níveas nalgas de Draco escurría recorriendo sus piernas blanca esencia que comenzaba a secarse mientras enterraba su polla en el culo de Harry con penetraciones rápidas y firmes. Sus gemidos eran roncos y las pocas palabras que salían de sus labios las decían con la voz rasgada por sus gargantas abusadas. Donde sus cuerpos no estaban cubiertos por escamas o por plumas, lo estaban por marcas de su pasión mal contenida.

Harry se agarraba a los huecos entre la pared de piedra y apoyaba la cabeza en uno de sus brazos a fin de no darse con el muro con cada embestida que le elevaba unos centímetros del suelo haciéndole quedar de puntillas. Draco clavaba los dedos de una de sus manos en la cintura del moreno mientras con la otra le masturbaba al ritmo que imponía con el chocar de sus caderas contra el trasero del otro.

Sintieron una vibración de la magia de la casa, pero la ignoraron. Es ese momento no existían más que ellos. Minutos más tarde, Harry se corría en su mano con un gemido gutural y un par de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Unos segundos después lo hacía él con una embestida fuerte y tan profunda que se elevó sobre la punta de sus pies a fin de entrar tanto como pudiese.

La entrecortada respiración de Draco acarició el sudoroso cuello y cabello negro hasta que se normalizó un poco. Besó el ya marcado cuello donde se juntaba con el hombro y salió lentamente del cálido abrazo de la enrojecida entrada. Las rodillas de Harry se doblaron incapaces de soportar su peso, por suerte el rubio reaccionó a tiempo rodeándole con un brazo por la cintura y otro por el pecho, impidiendo la caída. Después se arrodillaron juntos en el suelo, él también sentía sus piernas cansadas, y su amante se recostó en su pecho.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro cubierto de escamas y se miraron a los ojos un momento, comprendiendo que para el otro también había sido suficiente, antes de fundirse en un beso lento y cargado de sentimiento. Podrían haber pasado horas besándose de no ser por los gritos que les interrumpieron:

–¡Chicos! –les llamó la que reconocieron como la apremiante voz de Anne–. ¡Harry!¡Draco!

Ambos soltaron un suspiro de resignación.

–¿Tenía que venir hoy? –pregunto Harry.

–Han pasado exactamente treinta días de paz. ¡Qué demonio de mujer! No sabe disfrutar de las vacaciones –se quejó Draco–. Ya podía haber avisado por lo menos.

–¡Chicos, ¿dónde estáis?! –escucharon que decía al tiempo que se oían crujir los peldaños de la escalera.

–¡Espera abajo! ¡Ahora vamos! –contestó Harry rápidamente temiendo que les encontrara en ese estado.

–Casi me dejas sordo –le regañó mordiendo su oreja.

–¡Au! Lo siento –se disculpó apartando los fuertes brazos que todavía le sujetaban y levantándose al principio con cuidado hasta asegurarse que sus piernas no volvieran a convertirse en gelatina.

Draco hizo un mohín de disgusto ante la pérdida.

–Espero que si logramos romper la maldición la perdamos de vista, porque sino preferiría quedarme como estoy con tal de que deje de ser siempre tan inoportuna –refunfuñó.

Harry sonrió sin humor. Por su mente a veces también pasaban esos pensamientos, pero Anne había hecho mucho por ellos.

–Encontrará otro hobby o pondremos una buena cerradura en la puerta –le consoló–. Vamos a vestirnos, no sea que se aburra y suba –le instó a apresurarse entrando en el baño.

Draco le observó y sonrió ladinamente antes de seguirle.

Veinte minutos más tarde, descendieron hasta la planta baja. Anne les estaba esperando al pie de la escalera, abrió la boca para hablar pero antes su mirada les recorrió de arriba abajo y, aún a su edad, se sonrojó como una colegiala. Habían curado con magia todas las marcas, pero todo su cuerpo exudaba absoluta satisfacción.

–¿Qué es tan urgente? –preguntó Draco con un tono de molestia que no quiso ocultar, que sólo lograba que la mujer confirmase sus sospechas.

Anne sonrió obviando su tono.

–Adivinad cual es el origen de mi núcleo mágico –dijo emocionada.

–Tú no tienes núcleo mágico, Anne. Te lo hemos dicho cientos de veces –dijo el slytherin con cansancio.

–¡Claro que tengo! –replicó sin molestarse por el comentario–. Me he tomado un caramelo y me ha salido la runa de los ignusdae. La que habéis puesto que tiene premio.

Harry y Draco la miraron incrédulos.

–No puede ser –atinó a decir el moreno.

–Sí, mirad –insistió llevándose otro caramelo a la boca tras dudar un instante. Segundos después humo blanco salía de su boca formando la runa–. ¿Lo veis?–dijo lagrimeando.

A pesar de que tenían la prueba ante sus ojos, continuaban sin ser capaces de creerlo. Todo indicaba que era imposible. Anne era muggle y por tanto no tenía núcleo mágico que expresar. Además dos dosis de la poción deberían de haberla matado. Todo podría cobrar sentido si al menos fuese squib, ¿pero cómo no lo habían notado en todo esos meses? La transformación les había hecho sumamente sensitivos.

Draco levantó su varita, la puso sobre el corazón de Anne y una luz parpadeante apenas visible salió de su interior. Su magia era casi inexistente, pero esa débil presencia era la que iba a salvarles.

–Espabilad y echadme el maleficio –les apremió retirando la varita de su pecho con una sonrisa comprensiva.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó Harry. La mujer asintió–. Voy a por el pergamino de la maldición–dijo con la confusión todavía brillando en sus ojos y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

El rubio tomó asiento. Un mes desperdiciado cuando la solución estaba delante de sus narices no era algo fácil de digerir.

–¿No estás contento? –le preguntó ella sentándose en el brazo del sillón.

–Llevamos doscientos años bajo esta maldición –dijo por toda respuesta.

–No creíais que encontraríamos un modo de anularla.

–Te acabas acostumbrando y…–se interrumpió mirando la escalera–. Nuestros familiares y amigos murieron hace tiempo. Sus nietos tienen la edad que nosotros aparentamos. Todo ha cambiado demasiado.

–Os adaptaréis –aseguró Anne–. Sois unos supervivientes.

Las comisuras de los labios del mago se estiraron formando una diminuta sonrisa. Esa mujer era inoportuna, pero se le acababa cogiendo cariño.

Poco después escucharon el trotar de Harry bajando la escalera.

–¡Aquí está! –dijo sonriendo con el pergamino en alto.

 _“Para unos es más fácil de aceptar que para otros”_ pensó la historiadora.

Draco se levantó y se unió a Harry frente a ella.

–¿Estás totalmente segura de que quieres hacer esto? –quiso cerciorarse el gryffindor volviendo a tener el semblante serio, pero sin que la emoción desapareciera de sus ojos.

–Absolutamente. Deja de preocuparte por mí y lanzad la maldición –les insistió en no retrasarlo más.

Elevó la varita para comenzar a pronunciar el hechizo, pero su esposo le detuvo.

–Yo lo haré –dijo recibiendo una verde mirada inquisitiva–. Mi turno de hacer el trabajo sucio. Además si saliese mal te pondrías insoportable y al que le toca aguantarte es a mí.

Harry sonrió y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Demasiados años juntos como para no saber interpretar el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

Leyó detenidamente el hechizo hasta estar seguro de que podría decirlo sin equivocarse. Apuntó con su varita a Anne y lo recitó. Al instante una luz tan intensa que cegaba surgió del cuerpo de la mujer envolviéndola por completo. Cuando tras los párpados sintieron que la iluminación había vuelto a la normalidad abrieron los ojos y ante ellos encontraron una ignusdae, tal y como la describían los manuscritos: su pelo era de un color rojo sangre y caía en tirabuzones por su espalda hasta los tobillos, y llamas azules la cubrían por completo.

Anne observó sus manos por ambos lados fascinada y aterrorizada por las llamas que bailaban en ellas. Acarició su largo cabello y contempló el curioso contraste que hacía con el fuego. Sonrió al recordar varios superhéroes que vestían esos colores. Ella también lo sería, iba a salvarles.

–Dadme las manos –les dijo extendiéndolas hacia ellos.

Draco cogió una y el fuego avanzó por su brazo haciendo desaparecer las escamas, las alas y finalmente sus pupilas volvieron a ser circulares. Las llamas se fueron extinguiendo, quedando las últimas en el dorso de su antebrazo izquierdo, le produjeron un ligero escozor y también desparecieron. Soltó la mano y rápidamente levantó la manga de su camisa. La marca tenebrosa no estaba. Intentó lanzar una llamarada sin resultado alguno. Estaba curado. Embriagado por la felicidad abrazó a Anne dándole las gracias. Miró a marido, pero éste seguía transformado en un pennaistus.

–¿A qué estás esperando? –inquirió.

–¿Queda antídoto? –preguntó a su vez inseguro. Ante la perspectiva de tocar a Anne su determinación se había esfumado.

–Sí, pero da igual. Ella ahora no es humana –respondió Draco–. Coge su mano de una vez que estoy harto de comer plumas.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario y le dio la mano a Anne. Al igual que con Draco, las llamas se extendieron por su cuerpo eliminando toda evidencia de la maldición. Del mismo modo se concentraron en la cicatriz de su frente intentando purificarla como todo lo demás. Lo que empezó como una ligera picazón se convirtió en un fuerte dolor punzante que le atravesaba la cabeza. Se dobló por el dolor y se llevó las manos a la frente. Su esposo lo abrazó preocupado.

–¡Páralo! –ordenó el rubio a la historiadora.

–No sé cómo.

–Haz lo que sea. Guíate por tu instinto.

Anne puso sus manos sobre las de Harry y deseó que las llamas regresaran a ella, pero no surtió efecto hasta un minuto después. Ella podía jurar que si se habían detenido era porque habían terminado con su cometido, no porque la hubieran obedecido.

El mago apartó las manos de su frente respirando entrecortadamente. La cicatriz era una línea más delgada que minutos antes, pero no había desaparecido como la marca de Draco.

–Había residuos de magia oscura en la cicatriz que estaban ligados a tu propia alma. Las llamas sólo han eliminado lo que podía ser destruido sin dañarte –dijo automáticamente Anne. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos–. No sé como sé eso.

Aliviados porque todo hubiese pasado los chicos se abrazaron y besaron.

–Gracias –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa–. Ahora sólo falta que te cures a tú.

La mujer asintió y tras considerarlo un momento se abrazó a sí y cerró los ojos. Inconscientemente comenzó a pronunciar un repetitivo conjuro en una lengua desconocida para todos los presentes y conforme lo hacía las llamas se reducían y su cabello recuperaba su forma original.

–¡Funcionó! –gritó exultante e hizo lo que más de una vez había tenido que contenerse desde que les conocía: les abrazó fuertemente.

Había logrado deshacer la maldición. Les había devuelto su libertad para vivir como quisieran y morir cuando llegase el momento, y aunque acabasen poniendo un cerrojo en la puerta y Draco de vez en cuando la mandase a paseo, seguirían siendo amigos y compartiendo vivencias juntos hasta que se reuniesen con sus seres queridos en la otra vida.

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

>  **N/A:** No está tan bien como me gustaría. Al final se me echó el tiempo encima y tuve que escribir a toda prisa y saltando escenas que me gustaría haber incluido. Me disculpo. Quizás escriba un epílogo o algo en un futuro para quitarme la espinita, por el momento así se queda.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


End file.
